A Chill on The Summer Wind
by Saleil
Summary: Edward Cullen, after a century he finds himself torn between his love for a human girl and his vampire instincts. Can someone who has given up his humanity truly love again? Bella Swan has loved...and lost. Can she survive his love for her?
1. Business as Usual

Chapter 1: Business as Usual

Another muggy July night, it has been unseasonably warm this summer. The heat has been sending my utilities costs through the roof at my apartment and the office. I don't think I'd be able to live in Chicago if I wasn't head of my own company. Not that I'm hurting for cash, quite the contrary, but being able to flash my resources is something I don't take advantage of. Attention I avoid like the plague.

Except for tonight, tonight I let my inhibitions and usual defenses down with the express purpose of attracting attention. I have found my way to one of my favorite nightspots. It is as private as a public club can be, dark and loud. The owner and I are friendly so I always get in immediately to my usual table.

It's amateur night; the stage is open to any who think they have talent. I've seen the good, the bad, and the ghastly. But my eyes and ears are always open for someone special and, so far, tonight's options are not too promising. Two mediocre comedians and four sub-par singers, I've been sitting here for nearly two hours and I haven't seen anything that kept my attention. Though I know a lot of attention has been paid to the twenty two year old blond in the expensive suite that has been absent-mindedly drinking whisky all night in the back of the club, me.

I won't lie; I'm an attractive mystery. I'm good-looking, obviously wealthy, and equally obviously unattached. But I sit in the back, drink, and people-watch. Always alone. When people see me, however, they never stare for long. I was cursed with an unnerving presence, compounded by my good looks. I can see it on their faces, the confused expression that shows they want to approach as much as they want to avoid me.

I can also spot the one who will stare, it's almost always a woman and she's also always talented. Artists and musicians seem able to look past the need to flee and give over to the mystery.

Its going on midnight now, the crowds have started to thin, I'm getting ready to leave when I hear a rush of air from the front door, carried on that wind is an alluring aroma. My attention is caught immediately; it's a clean flowery scent that stands out from the usual stench of vomit and sweat. A small group of women, three but it sounds like a fourth is due to arrive, the oldest probably twenty-four has entered and taken a table near the stage area. They order drinks and chatter for a while, later joined by the fourth.

I watch them closely, listening and taking in their interactions. I notice one girl isn't as animated as the others, I watch her more closely. The conversation turns to her, it seems she turned twenty-one just recently. My attention locks onto her. They order drinks and cat, the young one trailing considerably in alcohol intake. Now the others have begun to goad her into performing. From the way they sounded it seemed they wouldn't stop until she did, and she knew it.

Reluctantly, and a little awkwardly she gets on the stage. Whispering to the man running the karaoke machine she takes a deep breath and listens, and so do I. Now, with her separated from her friends, I realize she has the scent I noticed when they all entered. I stare transfixed as the opening bars to _Think of Me_ float onto the air, we catch each other's eyes for a moment and just when it seems she'll miss her cue, she begins to sing her eyes roaming the room like a trained performer. Her pitch is perfect, the emotion on her voice makes the melancholy song sound more personal. I'm sure every man in the club thought her velvety voice was directed toward them.

She is wonderful; the audience is transfixed as she the end of the song reaches its crescendo and her voice rings out with the final note. Everyone stands and applauds, she smiles and bows, we catch eyes again as she leaves the stage and her friends track her gaze back to me but I stay focused on her. She rejoins her friends as they shower her with compliments eventually pointing out that I had been watching the entire time without any reaction. She looks back at me, she blushes a little as I hold her stare. I glance over to the bar, and then back at her as I stand and take a stool. I order another glass of whisky and wait.

She cautiously walks over to me, I ask her to join and she takes a seat next to mine. Introducing myself to her she tells me her name is Tammy. I buy her a drink and we talk for a while. I complement her performance and ask if she plays any other instruments. She admits that she plays a little piano but singing was always what she was good at. She asks if I play and I tell her that I too play piano. Then she gives me my in, she tells me that she wants to own a baby-grand piano some day. I smile a little and ask if she would like to come to my apartment, listen to some music and play my baby-grand. Her eyes go wide at the opportunity, but she hesitates, questioning my motives. I tell her that she can come right back to her friends as soon as she's seen enough. That seals the deal, she returns to her friends for her bag and we leave.

Stepping into the night we talk more, about work and our families, we compare music interests and I promise to let her borrow a few CDs. In no time we arrive at my building. I open the door for her; she shivers a little as she steps by me. Down the short hallway we stop at an elevator, she shivers again as we wait. I apologize to her for the temperature as we ride up to my floor.

It's a quiet and quick ride up, the doors open and we step into my suite. Well, I step in; she gawks for a moment before her eyes settle on the piano. I take off my jacket and tie, loosening the top button I walk over to her as she stares adoringly at the instrument. I sit at the keys and gently play out a soft scale to check the tuning. She smiles at each perfect note, I smile also. I gesture to a small cushioned chair on my right next to the piano and ask her to sit.

I softly lay my fingers on a chord and begin to play a gentle, flowing melody. She listens and watches intently, taking in the song. I look at her also, a sideways glance up from the keys to see her reaction, she smiles. The song is slow and flowing, the tone more melancholy almost sad and I can see the music is moving her. Nearing the end now, I carefully play each chord as the song hits a ritardando and decrescendos to just above a whisper on the final notes. She sighs a little and doesn't speak as I stand up from the piano and step over to her.

She accepts, and wants, my advances as I place my hands on the arm rests of her chair. I lean down and kiss her cheek; she shivers again but says nothing. I kiss her again, where her jaw meets her neck, eliciting another shiver. I softly and slowly kiss down her neck to her collar bone as she wraps her arms around me, shaking more violently. I apologize that it is so cold and promise to make it up to her.

She begins to ask but I stop her short and strike. My canines plunge into her neck and puncture her jugular as she gasps, not with pain but with pleasure. I drink every drop as her blood fills me, rejuvenates me. I drink her in as she writhes under me, her breathing labored. I easily lift her from the chair and she squeezes herself to me, giving in to the pleasure of my kiss. I drink more, listening to her breathing and heart strong with arousal. I gently slide one hand up her thigh and between her legs, gently stimulating her as the sensations send her into climax. Her heart pounds harder, feeding me faster as she continues to orgasm, the pleasure of my bite fuels her sexual high.

We stay that way for three minutes. My hunger satiated as her heartbeat weakens, with a gentle flick of my tongue the bite is closed and she collapses asleep in my arms. I carefully hold her and close my eyes; I see a small empty apartment not three blocks away. She lives a lone there, perfect. I dim the lights in the room and step into the bedroom, opening the window I leap into the night. Across the road, landing on a rooftop I turn towards her apartment and take a running leap, clearing two buildings and landing on the third which is right across from her apartment. I spot her window from across the way and leap again, landing with one foot on the sill. The window unlocked I quickly enter and lay her on the bed.

Taking her head in my hands I close my eyes again, she is still breathing and her heart is beating as I delve into her memories. The ones of tonight are fresh and at the front of her thoughts, I erase them all. She will never remember my face, my apartment, how we got there or what I did to her. However, I do leave her two memories: the music and the pleasure. She will remember the stranger played for her and pleasured her and how wonderful both were.

My business finished, I climb out of her window and return to my own.


	2. Meeting

Seventy-third floor, Old World Records, Lead Producer Edward Cullen: twenty-seven years old. At least that is what everyone sees, I started this company in the forty's to help produce my own music and its changed hands a few times over the years, but now it comes back to me. To throw off suspicion I produce young artists, keeps me looking like a legitimate business. Every once in a while I find some singer or performer that actually makes me some money, it happens about once in a blue moon, so the money I make is usually from my own compositions. The major problem with owning a business for someone like me: having to deal with humans on a nearly daily basis. Today is turning out to be one of those days. I've been in meetings with agents and potential clients since ten o'clock this morning and it is now going on four. Fifteen meetings, all of them I am willing to "consider" or "play your demo for a few people," translation: not a chance.

I've walked the Earth for one-hundred and thirty-five years; I've met some of the greatest composers of the old world and the new world. These… children that come to me now lack the passion for music that those true talents had, and expect me to produce them. They want it for the money, the fame; the men want it for sex. I find myself at a point where I no longer go through the formalities of meeting these people and talking with them anymore. I introduce myself and have them play their demo or perform for me while I probe their mind; learning their intents, life experiences and by the end I know them better than they know themselves. I wish, just once, that I could unfold the life of one of these pretentious brats right in front of them. Tell them every horror of my life and tell them to stop wasting people's time.

On a day like today, it is a tempting prospect, but I cannot bring myself to destroy everything I have created. So I sit at my desk in the over-sized office with too many windows, the thick blinds pulled halfway down so the sun cannot touch me, and muddle through the never-ending drone of wasted air. Every once in a while, choosing a one-hit-wonder so my day can end.

"Mr. Cullen, your four o'clock is here." I hear over the intercom, I sigh to myself and dread this next meeting.

"Thank you James, send them in." I reply as I hear Steven Andrews head for my door.

I suppose there is nothing specifically wrong with Steven; I just find that he tends to be too excited most of the time. This would not be a problem except that he _always_ has the next big star that will "send my company into the stratosphere" and never actually does. But there is something on his mind today that is different than usual, I can only get a sense of it from here but I still think this will be another wasted meet.

The door opens; he steps in and closes it behind him. I stand as he approaches my desk, "Hello Steven, it's good to see you again." As he steps closer, his thoughts are clearer; he really thinks he has something today. "Are you okay Steven? You seem troubled." He's so out of character today, it's beginning to bother me. I see it in his mind now, he's going to stop coming to me if I don't pick up this artist. I guess I've turned him down too many times, he holds up a CD.

"I'm going to play this for you, don't speak, just listen." He walks over to the stereo and puts in the disk. I pick up the remote on my desk, turn up the volume, and brace myself as the opening bars to _Think of Me_ come through the speakers.

I caught a little flack last chapter for the length, so I'll be submitting them in smaller bites like this from now on. Thank you for your comments and support. -Saleil


	3. It Cannot Be

_It cannot be_, I think to myself and begin to panic, dreading the thought that Steven may have found the girl from last night near death in her apartment this morning. Possible actions run through my head, the easiest and least pleasing being to just pack up and leave the city. I take a hard look at Steven as a woman's voice comes in over the speakers, a different voice than last night.

I have to catch myself as her voice fills the room. She's a much more confident singer than the one from last night, moving fluidly and without hesitation through the song, hitting every note as though the song was written for her voice. Even more than that, the emotion in her voice is palpable. I begin to empathize with her as she sings for her far-away love to remember her, if I could still cry I might have shed a tear. The final bars of the song play out, her voice ringing like liquid silver as she hits the final high note, and the song ends.

I ease myself back into my chair, turn off the stereo, and breathe a heavy sigh. I don't need to read Steven's mind to know he is pleased with himself. My surprised face the final confirmation of his efforts. After a few moments I pull myself back together and get down to business.

"Who is she?" I ask him, now straight-faced.

"She's good isn't she?" He replies.

"That is not what I asked Steven," annunciating each word, "Who is she?"

He snickers to himself a little, "Alright Eddie," I hate when he calls me that but I let it go this time, "calm down. Her name is Isabella Swan; she's a twenty year old girl that just moved here from Arizona not even a month ago."

"Where did she learn to sing like that?" I ask him eagerly.

"I knew you'd like her, apparently she's just a natural. She told me she's been singing in a church choir for as long as she could remember and never had any real formal training." I turn my chair, facing the half-closed windows on the far wall and consider this interesting girl. "So, what do you say?"

I give him a sideways glance, trying to act less excited than I was, and after a long pause I ask him, "When can I meet her?" Steve does a small victory dance and starts rattling off information and possible dates and times we could meet up. Meanwhile, I begin to probe his mind. His surface thoughts are about money and possibilities with his new client, typical for an agent who is about to be signed to a label. I scan his thoughts a little longer and get what I'm looking for; a small glimpse of Isabella Swan.

I pick out a few dates and times that Steve suggested and tell him to compare those with James to see if any of those fit my schedule. He reaches out to shake my hand and I simply tell him to have a pleasant day. As he leaves the office I turn towards the windows again, reflecting on the voice and girl attached to it. Her striking brown hair, soft amber eyes, the light blush to her skin, beauty to match her voice. Just from her voice and the vision of her through Steven's mind, I could taste her, and it made me that much more eager to meet her.

I canceled the rest of my meetings for that day; some thick clouds have rolled in now so I decided to take this chance to retreat to one of my apartments for the rest of the daylight hours. I've been hunting the south side of Chicago for the past few weeks; it was time to change my grounds so I drove into downtown. I do prefer the downtown area; my BMW M6 looks less conspicuous with tall office buildings around. I pull onto the street with my apartment and park in the building's garage.

This is my favorite area for another reason: my apartment is on the very top floor, giving me access to the roof. Since it's above the other residential buildings in the area I can stand on the roof and take in the scents around me much easier and without attracting too much attention. Its dusk now, a few more hours and then I can start hunting, I turn on my stereo and sit in one of my leather chairs facing the windows and watch the sun set.


	4. A Chill

The sun sets as I look out the window; I've always enjoyed watching the sun as the day ends. The warm colors never seem to be exactly the same every time, it's beautiful. I can feel something pulling me outside tonight, I want to go out and enjoy the evening in the city. I smile to myself as I play the message again; Steven's anxious and excited voice rapid-firing information into my answering machine. I smile again as he congratulates me, us. Looking out over the downtown skyline, I decide to go out.

Its muggy again tonight, I look down the street in both directions and turn right. Walking down the street I can hear the sounds of cars echoing from miles away, people's voices in intense discussions, and the trains that run through town. But I don't pay attention, what went on today is still too fresh in my mind to let it be taken over by the mundane.

I go over the message again: Steven sounded so excited, he was nearly out of breath as he spoke, wishing he could have caught me and talked to me, but he realized the time and apologized. He went on and on, I still couldn't catch all of it and I'd have to call him later to find out what he had been talking about. But I wanted this time for myself now; as I walk down the street I can see the headlines: Bella Swan Tops the Charts Again!

I think back to Arizona and my little town that I grew up in with Mom and Dad. I miss them from time to time but I knew that I had to come to Chicago. _Life_ was here and it was so different, not to mention cooler, than my other option of Phoenix that I couldn't think of any place better to start my adult life. I miss my friends, but keep in touch when I can, hopefully I'll be able to go and visit them after a few months out here on my own. _Maybe I'll be able to see…_

I'm pulled from my daydream by an ice cold hand on my arm and mouth as I'm pulled into a dark alley. I try to struggle but he's too strong and he throws me into a pile of garbage bags. I feel my head knock against one of the buildings, dazing me. I hear him laugh as he approaches; crouching over me I see a flash of reflection and feel something cold against my skin.

"Now hold still little lady." My vision comes back into focus enough to see the knife dragging up my stomach cutting away my shirt. I thrash violently and his knife catches my arm, I feel the blood and gasp in pain.

His hand over my mouth again, "Now, now, now. That isn't very lady-like of you miss. Just be a good little girl and I won't have to hurt you." His hands are all over me, I feel him reach for my pants. I struggle a little more, he lays the blade of his knife along my jugular, "Quit your squirming or I'll gut you, you little bitch." I look into his eyes, they're cold and angry, and I can only imagine that I looked as frightened as I felt. Tears well in my eyes and, as he lowers himself onto me, I feel a cold breeze blow from down the alley.


	5. Summer Winds

The sun sets, I can finally hunt, I rise from my chair and head for the roof. The wind is wild tonight and that will make it difficult to find a suitable scent. So I stand near the ledge, my eyes shut as I take in long breaths of the night air. _So many different aromas_, _nothing particularly enticing_, I think to myself. I suppose you can't have the best wine every night. I exhale and wrap my mind around some of the more noticeable scents before taking in another breath. A few more notes hit my senses and I zero in on those, estimating distance and possible routes to each.

I take one more deep breath and the wind changes direction suddenly. My body goes tight; my eyes are open and wild as I scan the cityscape, my smile vicious as I catch a scent that sends my predatory nature into overdrive. My methodical and careful planning that usually takes place before I hunt is completely put out of my mind as I leap from the roof.

I land on an opposite roof two blocks away and break into a full sprint. The scent getting stronger as I run, tearing over the rooftops at my top speed, my mind completely focused. I run as hard as I can, so intent on my destination that I nearly collide with a few obstacles. My shirt is nearly torn off of me as I narrowly dodge access doors, piping and electrical lines.

I leap across to another roof, the scent stronger than ever, I know I'm there and I look down to the alley below. The wind changes its direction again and the scent is gone, in that split second I find myself again and regain my control. There'll probably be a story on the news tomorrow because of my carelessness. I curse at myself and the destroyed shirt on my back.

I hear a cry, not the sound, it's a thought. Someone cries out for help, and they're close. I turn in the direction of the thought and my eyes settle on a pair of people in the alley below: a man with a knife and a young woman beneath him. It was her mind that called out to me. In the pitch-black of the night I can see her face as clear as day, the tears welling in her eyes, the pained look on her face.

I leap into the alley, touching down light as a feather I approach. By chance, the man's head turns to me as I continue walking towards them. He pulls them both up, his hand around her chest pinning her arms to her sides. His knife against her throat, I hold my arms out to show that I am unarmed but he stares me down.

"Get lost kid, or I kill her." I look into his mind; he's serious but a coward.

"Just let her go and I won't kill you." I tell him calmly, stopping just short of five yards away. He considers that for a second and the points the knife at me, exactly as I had hoped. In the blink of an eye I cross the distance between us, grab his outstretched arm and separate the two of them. I put my hand around his throat and lift him into the air, he swings the knife at my face and it deflects off harmlessly.

I look down at the woman I knew to be Isabella Swan, a look of confusion mixed with terror on her face; and the wind changes direction. The scent of her blood wafts into my nostrils and the beast inside me awakens; I manage to hold onto myself enough to let my hunger focus on her attacker. With a bestial snarl, I bite into the man's throat and drink. The animal in me does not simply let the blood flow into me; I drink him in hungrily, draining him completely in less than a minute. Ms. Swan stares all the while, frozen to the ground in terror.

The scent of her blood still entices me, but the beast is sated for the moment and I can control myself enough to regain my composure and close the wounds on the man's throat. I set his lifeless body down next to a sewer grate, letting one of his hands fall over it I grab the knife and slit his wrist. I turn my attention to her now, carefully and cautiously stepping over to her I crouch down next to her.

"Isabella, are you okay?" she looks at me wildly at the sound of her name. "Let me see your arm." I ask, hoping to close the wound and take her home but she is still too frightened and confused to respond to me. I gently put one hand on her shoulder and lift her arm with my other hand. I lean in to lick the wound closed but I stop short. This close to the source, I can feel the beast wanting more, wanting to drink her.

I look at the wound, its deep but nothing damaging, it will probably leave a scar but stitches won't be necessary. I pull off what is left of my tattered shirt and wrap the wound. The air slowly clears of the oppressively wonderful aroma, leaving just a hint of the scent on the air, and I can regain my self again. I lift her into my arms and leap into the air, kicking off the buildings, working my way up to the rooftop. She stares at me the entire time, never speaking, just watching.

We get to the roof and I look into her eyes, cradling her head in my hand I tell her, "I'm sorry for this." Delving into her thoughts, I erase every memory of the last ten minutes right up to when she left her apartment. She passes out in my arms and I take her home, leaving her on her bed I take off into the night.

Disgusted with myself I return to my roof, waiting for daylight, wishing the myth about vampires and sunlight was true.


	6. Five minutes and The Following Day

Five minutes, I can't be exactly sure but my guess is five. Eight if I'm completely mistaken, it's harder to judge the flow and passing of time with eternity stretched out before you. Nevertheless, from my frenzied leap from the roof to my return, approximately five minutes had passed. I considered leaving the apartment a few times, but I was unable to force myself into action. I tried thinking of destinations, going to the office, to one of my other apartments, a damn bar at this point would be better. But I still couldn't get my feet out the door.

I needed a distraction, something to take me away from tonight. I usually play when I'm this preoccupied, but I know if I had an instrument in my hands I'd smash it to bits in frustration. So here I sit, back in the same chair I was in when I was waiting for night to fall, stewing. Not accomplishing anything that would bring me out of this irritation, just existing as I watch the night pass by.

The smell, that's the first thing I noticed as the sun rose and woke me up. Groggy and disoriented I pull myself up from my bed, realizing I'm still in my clothes from the night before I walk into my bathroom and shed them. Giving them a quick sniff I realize I've found the smell. As I toss them into the hamper I notice the rag tied to my arm, looking at it closer I see it's actually the remnants of a very nice shirt. I undo the tie and start to pull it off but I'm stopped by a twinge of pain. I turn my arm over and see the blood stained into the shirt.

Gingerly I pull off the shirt, wincing every centimeter of the way as the scab is pulled off in some places. It's a long gash, I flex my hand and move my arm around, but nothing seems to be damaged. I think back over the night, and there's nothing. I can't remember the cut, how I could have gotten it, or where the make-shift bandage may have come from. I only remember coming home from work and then there's nothing, just fuzz where a memory should be. I must have passed out on the bed in my clothes; I suppose I did have a rough day yesterday.

I finish reapplying the bandage, head into the living room and see my answering machine blinking with a message. I press the play button, for a moment forgetting that my agent was going to call me if he had gotten any good news. A rush of excitement hit me as Steven started talking. One company wanted to meet: Old-world Records. I'd never heard of it before but any opportunity was a good one at this point. As soon as the message finished I picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang for a long while and I was starting to get nervous when he finally answered.

"Well, Miss Swan! I didn't think it'd take this long for you to call me back, I was getting worried!" he says sarcastically.

"Hi Steven, sorry I didn't get back to you last night. I got home last night and just passed out; I must have been more tired than I thought." Trying to play it off as no big deal I laugh nervously into the receiver, it doesn't work.

"Are you okay? Are you sick? What happened yesterday?" sounding genuinely concerned.

"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing, just tired from working all day." Which could be true; running tables for nearly ten hours on a Friday night can tire anyone out.

That seemed to placate him, at least for the moment, and we start talking. He had been on a call with the secretary at Old-World to set up the meeting. We are going to have lunch on Thursday with the CEO Edward Cullen.

"He's probably the youngest exec I've ever dealt with, actually not too much older than you. He's kind of eccentric and really doesn't sign a lot of people so consider your self lucky." He started telling me, "You'll probably feel a little leery around him, but honestly, I think it's because he's so good looking."

"Is he really?" I was intrigued that any man would admit openly that another man was good looking.

"Well, yeah; though I've never heard of him dating or married or anything."

"Really?" I paused for a moment; it struck me as odd that a good looking businessman would have absolutely no prospects.

"Yeah, I asked him about it once; he just said he hadn't found the one yet."

"Well, that's kinda romantic I guess." I replied.

"I suppose; well, anyway. I'll call you later this week and we can touch base then. Great job kiddo, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Steven, thank you so much!"

I hang up the phone, glancing at the clock I realize it's almost noon and I have to be at work at one o'clock. With a drawn out swear I rush into my room and dress for work. I dash out the door with visions of a fancy lunch and a good looking man running through my mind.


	7. Alibi

The city is bright under the noonday sun. I look over the rooftops from my window and curse. The cloudless sky makes it a bad day for me to go outside. I could go to the office; I have a garage here and at the office so that I can avoid direct sunlight. It is now Saturday so there would be a few people there doing clerical work and taking calls. I glance at the clock; exactly fourteen hours and thirty five minutes have passed since I sat back down in this chair. I hate being immobile, not accomplishing anything. Since my body no longer tires it makes this kind of static existence easier, and I hate it.

My mind goes wild over the night's events, why was I unable to heal her wound? Certainly the nearness of the beast was a deterrent; I imagine it would have overtaken me again if I had tasted her. I killed the scum next to her without hesitation; murder no longer bothers me. I have always known that, despite my best intentions, if I do not feed regularly the beast will murder to satiate its thirst and that it can take over at times.

But it has never been that sudden before, and I have been feeding regularly.

The idea of losing myself to the beast and having it turn on her…bothers me. The though of me feeding on this girl leaves a foul taste in my mouth, yet I am unable to point to exactly why that is. I stand from my chair and walk to the windows, looking through the blinds over the city, I start to think. My mind whirls through the possibilities for my actions, but nothing seems to fit. More and more as the minutes fly by I find that I simply am unable to explain myself, and it irks me. One thing I do know is that I have never encountered a scent like hers. Just thinking about that aroma nearly drives the beast to the surface.

I set this problem aside for now, deciding to head to the office for a few hours. I need to accomplish something for the sake of my sanity. I turn from the window to change into a suit; passing by my chair I catch my reflection in a mirror. A single strand of light managed to slide passed the curtains and shine onto my arm, the diamond-like complexion of my condition apparent even in the smallest speck of sunlight. I stare at that spot of light on my skin hoping the answer to my problem would leap forth from that sparkle, but there is nothing. My nerves finally frayed in that instant and my chair became the target of my ire, it was not up to the task.

Leaving the chair in a crumpled heap, I drive into the city. My mind clears a little as I cruise down the streets of Chicago, as much as you can cruise in this city I suppose. I need another vacation, someplace where I can drive as fast as I can and not have to worry about being caught in the sun. I almost miss Washington on days like today, the wide open roads, deep secluded forests…other vampires.

Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmette, and Rosalie: my adopted family at the beginning of my new life. I spent ten years in Washington with the Cullen family, trying to be a 'civilized' vampire, but I ultimately had to leave. Trying to redeem my existence by feeding on animals wore on my thoughts and at one point I…I decided it was futile. I found myself almost yearning for the abandon of the beast, to give my consciousness over to that animal instinct and feel the freedom of that insanity. Animal blood could only sate that thirst for so long; I could go for maybe two weeks on a full meal of animal's blood. Human blood can last for nearly two months but it is far more addictive than an animal's. So, my poison of choice decided, I left the Cullen house nearly one hundred years ago. I wonder how my life would have been different if I had stayed.

Arriving at the office I greet the few people that are there, I never make anyone work on the weekends but some still come in. I pass by James' desk, he must be getting some lunch, and open the door to my office. Stepping inside I sit behind my desk and start up the computer. Glancing through the emails, deleting the spam, nothing very important stands out. I close the email program and pull up my business files. Mostly revenue statements and cost analysis reports I run down the information in short order. I am still making money, but the costs seem to be steadily rising, I may have to hire on some new artists to make up the difference. Then again, maybe Miss Swan will make up the difference.

James comes back just about then, I hear him rush to his desk at the sight of my open door. He gently knocks and I answer.

"Mister Cullen, I didn't know you'd be in today."

"It was not my original plan for today James, forget about it." I notice the stack of papers in his hands, "Do you have something for me?"

"Oh, yes sir, just some messages and revisions to your schedule for the next few weeks." He hands over the papers and I go through each one, taking my time like a human would. The messages are mostly from agents, more people wanting me to produce them. Some were angry calls about being canceled yesterday, a few from Steven that I would have to reply. I get to my schedule and see the luncheon set for Thursday with Steven and Ms. Swan. The time and names look like an omen on the page, whether it is bad or good is hard to say.

"Thank you James, I think I will only be here for a little while. Take messages today, I need to call mister Andrews and figure out our newest client." He turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I stare at the stack of messages from Steven, pick up the phone and dial his number.

He answers in just one ring, "Hey Eddie! How's it going?"

I dread the thought that I will now have to deal with this man on a regular basis, "Just fine Steven, I just wanted to touch base with you about Thursday."

"Oh right! Yeah, Bella is really excited that you decided to meet her."  
"Bella?" I ask

"Oh, sorry, yeah that's her nickname. That wasn't very professional of me."

"It's fine Steven. I would like Ms. Swan to demo for me on Thursday so I believe it would be best for us to meet here, we can order in for lunch."

"Oh sure, that'd be fine."

"Good to hear, do you have any contact information for Ms. Swan? I need to start a file for our records, get our marketing department thinking about what to do with her."

"Yeah, no problem Eddie, I can fax over some stuff to you as soon as I get back to my office." By office he means apartment, "Give me half an hour."

"Thank you Steven, I will see you here on Thursday. Goodbye."

"See ya Eddie."

I hang up the phone, thankful to have that out of the way. I turn on the stereo and put on my collection of violin concertos. Keeping it low I let the music take me away someplace calm and peaceful. With my alibi established, I can now start approaching her. Of course I know where she lives, but now I have a reason to know. Safe and inoffensive at first: flowers, maybe some sheet music, no phone calls, and then the meeting on Thursday. Just five days away, not long in the life of a vampire but today it seems so far.

I hear the fax machine kick to life at James' desk, once it finishes he knocks and steps in.

"What would you like me to do with this sir?" He hands me the small stack of papers, I leaf through them, taking note of her address and phone number, and the eight by ten of her on one page.

"Send a copy to marketing and put it in a file with our more important clients. That will be all for today I believe."

He walks off as I stand from my desk, shut down the computer and turn off the stereo. Looking out over the city, I leave my office and return to my apartment.


	8. To Sleep

"I still can't believe it! I just got the call from Steven this morning and I have to perform for Mister Cullen on Thursday. I'm so nervous." I don't know what he was doing Saturday or Sunday, but I gave him a good lashing for making me worry.

"Oh don't sweat it Bella, you'll be great." Angela reassures me. I'm so lucky I met her, Angela Weber is a hostess at the restaurant I wait tables and she has been a wonderful friend to me. "You've got three days to prepare, not that you need it but, so you've got nothing to worry about."

"I suppose." I think nervously to my self as the cook calls an order up. I finish out the rest of my shift and Angela and I leave, chatting on the way to my building where she also has an apartment. We talk about work and our love lives, or lack there of.

Eventually, we get back to my meeting.

"So what are you going to sing for him?" She asks.

"I have no idea. I mean, he liked _Think of Me_ but should I do something more modern?"

"That would show you're versatile I think."

"And that would be a good thing, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, but you need to think about what you want to be singing for your albums. You do something pop and they might have you doing that kind of music. You don't want to turn into just another Christina or, god-forbid, Brittany."

"So true" I say, I'd rather sing like Christine Daaé than Christina Aguilera. "I don't know Angela, I just want this to work out so much that it's driving me nuts."

"I can tell! Just stop stressing for a while, go to bed and start fresh in the morning." I sigh, defeated, if I stress any more I'll have a breakdown. We head inside and ride the elevator to her floor, say goodnight and I continue up to my floor. As I turn out of the elevator, I see my door and in front of it sits two dozen long stemmed red roses. Recovering from my astonishment I hurry over to them, I open my door and bring them inside.

Setting my things aside I put the flowers on my tiny dinner table. I run my fingers through my hair and try to figure out who could have sent me something so extravagant. My eyes spot a card amongst the roses, pulling it from its holder I bring it into the light.

Welcome to Chicago

E. Cullen

My heart skips a beat, Cullen, Mister Cullen sent me these. My new boss sent me roses before he'd even heard me perform for him live or even sold an album. I'm flattered of course, but this is so much. I'm sure he just meant to welcome me to his company and make me feel at home, but now I'm worried if I don't wow him on Thursday I won't have a prayer! I sit at the table and stare at the flowers, glancing at the card now and then.

After fifteen minutes I finally calm myself down enough to go on with my evening. I put the card next to my bed and take a shower. The warm water washes out my day at work, the steam relaxing my stressed body, the troubles of the day melting away. I let the water run down my body, the long day finally starting to wear on me as I turn off the water. I change into my nightclothes and fall into my bed. Comfortably under the blankets I drift off to sleep…and dream.

The world is dark around me and I can't even see my hand when I touch my face. I turn my head from side to side, looking around for something to guide me. In the distance, a single light flickers to life. It is small and weak out on its own but soon other lights join it. Row upon row of small candles come to life on either side of me as I turn but I'm boxed in, only one direction open to me. I turn towards the darkness of the end of the line of candles and slowly step forward. I hear a footstep, harder than my bare foot would make. I step again and again my step is matched by another. I hesitate, but take another step forward. The dark space before me fills with candles so that I can't continue.

I stare at my blocked path and suddenly feel a chill crawl up my spine. It reaches the top of my neck and spreads throughout my body and I start to shiver. I turn to face the source, my gaze falling on a man. He's a few inches taller than me, wearing a pair of black slacks and a nearly shredded silk shirt that reveals a well-defined torso, his auburn hair accents his topaz eyes; he is beautiful.

He takes a step towards me, his face neutral as he approaches. I feel like I should run from him, but I can't bring myself to move away. He is a breath away from me now, his face so close to mine; I shiver again from the chill and my anticipation. Bringing his hands to my arms he gently draws our bodies together, nuzzling my neck and collar. I take in a short gasp; there is blood on the back of his shirt. He backs his head away for a moment and looks into my eyes smiling a reassuring smile to me. I smile back at him and we stay that way, smiling at each other with him holding me, for a few moments.

Suddenly all of the candles go out and I am left in the dark again. I feel his hands on me start to tighten their grip and I try to cry out, but there is nothing. A single light flickers to life and I can see his face, still smiling. But his grip tightens and his smile becomes menacing, I try to break free but I can't even budge him, he opens his mouth with a feral growl and lunges at me.

I find my voice and scream out in fear as I wake, screaming into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sixteen hundred miles and not a drop of rain, some kind of crazy luck I guess.… I hate the big city; give me the woods around Show Low any day. I can't imagine why she'd choose to come here. Then again, Bella was always a little different.… That wasn't a jab, calm down…. It's getting dark so I'll start tomorrow. I'm dog tired anyway…. Sure, sure."


	9. Perchance, To Dream

E

E

That hadn't gone the way I had planned at all. Even with the roses in the room, I found it difficult to keep my focus off of her scent. When I had entered through the window it was bearable, she is intoxicating even from a distance. But I was able to restrain myself by focusing on the scent of the roses. As I carefully inched towards her sleeping body I felt my control slipping, not quickly but enough that I took pause and regained control. I had to beat this, if I was going to have her in my life in any way, I had to be able to maintain control. At the edge of her bed the beast was close, but my willpower held. Even as I touched her I thought I had the beast subdued, but as I dove into her dream, something changed.

The beast took control then, but it was not the vicious animal that it usually was. It became a calculating predator, stalking her and lulling her into a feeling of wellbeing. I watched as it quietly seduced her, puling her close and making her feel safe. All the while I tried to escape, fearing for her life, refusing to let the beast take her. As the beast lunged for her I pulled myself out of her dream and seeing I had my teeth just barely touching the skin on her throat. In the blink of an eye I was out of her room and clinging to the ledge of her window, hanging where she would not see me. So I dangle here, listening to her scream of terror that I had induced, and hate my self.

I need to feed, to sate the beast so that I can think clearly. I climb to the top of her building, taking in the night air I smell fresh blood on the wind and track it. The source is a thirty-something boy in his apartment. He had tried to shoot himself, but lost his nerve and the bullet tore out one side of his throat. He is still alive but losing blood fast. I lean into the tub where he is laying and close my mouth over the wound. Males never taste as good as a woman, but I must make due. I make my escape as I hear sirens approaching the building, probably responding to the sound of the gunshot.

Backtracking, I find my way to her apartment. From the roof I can hear her thoughts and she is terrified. Turning the dream over in her head she is unsure whom the man was that she had seen and that is good. However, her memory of him is very vivid and that is a problem. She cannot know what I am. This means I have to go back in there and wipe her memory again.

Not tonight, even with the beast satisfied I would prefer not to tempt it again. I will just have to chance that when she goes back to sleep she will remember less when she awakes. As I make my way home I mull the past few days over in my mind. Arriving at my roof I sit on an air conditioning unit and think. The way I have been behaving is completely out of my character and I have no real way to explain it. All I can say for certain is that everything had been fine until this girl appeared and turned me into a thrice-cursed fool with her wonderful voice and enthralling scent.

What to do about it though? If I turn my back on hiring her, she will never want to see me again. Why does that bother me? She is, after all, merely a human, my prey. I should only want to be near her to feed on her, but I still find myself repulsed by that thought. Yet I could feed from that suicide not moments after seeing her. What is wrong with me? Do I…love her? How could I? Love is a human emotion and I am far from human any more. It has been so long since I have had any sort of meaningful contact with another human. I think I was in love once when I was human but it was so long ago that the memory is little more than a haze.

I look out over the city, still a few hours left until sunrise. I think I will watch it this time. I ponder this possibility, could I be in love? After a century of being completely alone I suppose at some point I would have a need for a companion, some kind of meaningful connection with another. So perhaps it is love, but what of the beast. I can barely be in her presence without the beast wanting to tear her throat out. I have to subdue the beast for her sake. I need to be near her, to have her in my life. I will go back the next night and try again.

I wait the rest of the night on the roof. Only as the first light of the sun peeks over the horizon do I turn and head for the roof access. Watching the sun from the shadows I have another thought: how can I share my life with her? I am immortal, she will age and die. I could turn her I suppose, but is that what the beast wants? Is it waiting for me to dispel my aversion to feeding on her only to kill her when I try and change her? I turn into the building as the sun fills the sky and close the door behind me. I cannot tempt the beast and I know it wants to kill her. What can I do?

I go to my apartment and over to my desk. I open the bottom drawer and pull out my cell phone and turn it on. I need a day to my self to figure things out. I call James and tell him I will be out of the office today with a family emergency. My thumb settles over the power button after I hang up but my eyes settle on my contacts list. I close my eyes, my thumb flies over the keypad, and I bring the phone to my ear. The other side picks up almost immediately. "Hello Edward, it's been a long time. I didn't actually think you would call."

"You should know better than to bet against Alice, hello Carlisle."

"Alice says you're having some troubles." I laugh to myself a little, leave it to Alice to fill everyone in beforehand.

"Nothing serious, I promise. I just need some advice."

"Certainly Edward, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I met this girl…"


	10. Phone Tag

B

I barely slept at all the rest of the night, I thank my lucky star that today is Tuesday and I don't have to work. I've never had a dream frighten me so badly before or be so vivid and intense. I trudge around my apartment for the first few hours of the morning, finally pulling myself out of bed at about ten. Angela has already gone in for her shift, I'll have to leave her a message and have her call me when she gets in. Everyone I know is either at work or school right now so I can't get a fresh perspective on what it means.

Coffee, I need some coffee, something warm in my stomach to calm me down and take the chill out of my bones. I was so cold when I woke up even though I was under some heavy blankets. Everything about last night was just so strange. I don't know; I'm still so tired that I can't really think clearly. I walk into the kitchen, passing my bouquet of roses I stop and take a deep breath. They still smell so good and it calms my nerves a little. I should try and call Mister Cullen today and tell him thank you. I fill the coffee maker and watch it slowly drip into the pot.

I turn my back on the coffee and lean against the counter. Looking at the roses my mind starts churning. I was attacked, lured in and taken advantage of then attacked. Something about that concept of the dream starts thoughts turning over in my head. Am I going someplace dangerous with my singing? Obviously I'm anxious about singing professionally but am I worried about being hurt? What could it all mean?

The coffee maker sputters as the pot fills. I pull a mug out of the cupboard and fill it. Holding the mug to my lips I take a deep breath of the coffee's aroma before taking a sip. The darkness, the candles and the man were the main items in my dream. What could they stand for? Well, the darkness is the world and me being alone in it. I think that makes sense, just moving to a big city I don't know anyone so I am essentially alone. The candles are a little harder but I guess they signify safety…or maybe people. I remember being happy to find the light and then being surrounded by it so either one could be an explanation.

I refill my cup and take another sip. Then there's the man, what does he have to do with this? He just appeared there so I didn't let him in or give him permission to come into my safe area. Could he have already been there and I didn't notice? I couldn't run from him because I was trapped by the candles, but I didn't really want to run either because he was beautiful and gentle at first. So we just held each other for a while and then he attacked me. I go for another sip of coffee and realize I'm empty again, filling a third cup I try and wrap my mind around what the man could mean.

He's something dangerous, I can say that much at least. Something dangerous that seems safe but whatever else he might mean is a mystery. I pour a fourth cup of coffee and look at the clock, it's nearly one and I'm still in my pajamas. It's a little late for a real lunch and looking around my kitchen I don't see a lot of options, peanut butter and jelly it is then. I can't stress about this dream anymore today, I need to focus on what I'm going to do for Thursday. I need to decide what I'm going to sing and rehearse today since I have to work tomorrow.

I down the sandwich and take a quick shower, finally starting to feel less like a zombie. I pull on some shorts and a t-shirt and grab my phone. I want to call Mister Cullen before it gets too late so I call Steven to get his number.

"Hey there kiddo, how're things?" he answers

"I'm doing fine Steven and you?"

"Doin' good, can I help you with somethin'?"

"Yeah, actually, I was hoping you could give me the number for Mister Cullen."

"Sure, no problem, but what for?" he asks a little too eagerly.

"Well, I got some flowers from him yesterday. They were waiting at my door and I wanted to call and say thanks."

"Flowers? Really? That's a new one, no problem kiddo."

We talk a bit more after he gives me the number and I tell him I can't wait for Thursday and that I'll see him then. I hang up the phone and look at the numbers I had written down. I start to get nervous, this needs to be perfect, I want to make a good impression. I rehearse some options in my head trying not to sound overly formal but also not too friendly. I dial the number still rehearsing, a man's voice on the other end picks up after one ring.

"Edward Cullen's office, this is James speaking. How can I help you?"

"Oh, hello may I speak with Mister Cullen please?" I ask timidly.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Isabella Swan; I'm meeting with Mister Cullen on Thursday."

The line goes quiet for a moment, "Ah miss Swan, yes I see you here. Unfortunately Mister Cullen is out of the office today. Would you like to leave a message?"

My mind races a moment, "Oh, well, do you think that he'll be in today?"

"It's unlikely I'm afraid."

"Is there any way at all that I can reach him, an email address or anything like that?" I beg. The line goes silent for a few moments, "Please?" I ask.

"Hold for a moment please."

E

I tell Carlisle everything that has been happening since Bella arrived, not leaving out a single detail about what I had been experiencing. He stays quiet for a long while on the other end of the line but I wait patiently. His knowledge about vampires far surpasses my own so I give him time to hypothesize. After a few moments he answers, "I won't mince words with you Edward, your attachment and interest in this girl is dangerous…for her I mean."

"I know that much Carlisle but I cannot stay away from her."

"Be that as it may Edward, I have an idea about your behavior."

The reason I had called, finally an answer I can use.

"The Beast is an interesting facet of vampirism. It manifests differently in each of us and, I'm sorry to say, what you experienced in the girl's dream is your beast's manifestation. The fact that you've been humane about how you hunt may seem like a decision on your part. The truth of the matter is that your beast is a predator and not the bloodthirsty monster you seem to think."

"What about that night on the roof?" I ask, trying to defend my position.

"A fluke, subconsciously you knew there was quite a distance to cover to get to that scent so your beast took the only logical course, running, and went with it. You've just been doing this for so long that its second nature now and you couldn't tell the difference."

Devastated, I put my head in the hand that is not holding the phone. My mind starts racing, what can I do? How can I make this okay?

"Edward, you need to know this isn't atypical. I struggled with my instincts for a very long time and they can be overcome. If you really want to do this, it will not be easy."

I cannot answer as my mind slowly falls down further and further into this feeling of hopelessness.

"Okay," he did not direct that at me, my attention comes back to the phone. "We need to hang up Edward but I'll leave you with this: if you want to take the first steps to being with this girl, don't turn off your phone."

"What do you mean Carlisle?" I ask perplexed.

"That's a message from Alice, goodbye Edward. I look forward to hearing from you again." The line goes dead and I am left alone with my thoughts.

That was not the conversation I was hoping to have, this knowledge that I had given in to my beast from the beginning is heartrending in the utmost. I look out on the city, my melancholy fueled by the early evening sun; I'll be able to see her soon. At what cost though, will this be the time that I will be unable to hold myself back? The thought kills me, I drop the phone onto my desk and put my head in my hands and wish I could cry.

I look at the phone as it landed between my elbows. What did Carlisle mean when he told me not to turn off my phone? How was having my phone on going to help me beat this? As I watch the phone it starts to vibrate, the screen lights up and shows it's the office. Its James and he would not try to call if it was not important. I flip the phone open, "Yes James?"

"I'm sorry to bother you Mister Cullen but I have Miss Swan on the other line and she wants to speak with you."

I am suddenly very glad I stayed home today, if James could see my face now he'd know I was more than professionally interested in this girl. I stay quiet for a moment, had to be a riddle did it Alice? Of course she would avoid telling me straight out that this was coming. If I say yes there is a chance I can be with Bella and if I say no I will be without her forever.

B

I wait on hold for what feels like an eternity, I'm sure someone important just called the office right as I had. I consider hanging up when the line comes back to life suddenly, "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, I'm still here."

"Thank you for holding. I just spoke to Mister Cullen and I have a phone number here for you, its Mister Cullen's personal phone. Do you have something to write on?"

I scramble for a pen and piece of paper, "Yes I do." He gives me the number and I thank him profusely. We hang up and I look at the numbers on the page, why couldn't he have just connected me? It would have been so much easier to talk to Mister Cullen if he had been there and I'd had to deal with him right away. Now I can think about calling him and get more nervous.

I jump at the sound of the phone ringing, after catching my breath I pick up.

"Hello?" I say, still sounding a little nervous.

"Bella, its Angela. You okay?"

"Oh, hi Angela. Yeah, I'm fine, the phone just startled me that's all."

"Okay, I just wanted to let you know that there was a guy in the restaurant just a bit ago and he was asking for you."

"Really? Who was it?" I ask, expecting it was a customer.  
"I didn't get his name and it wouldn't have bothered me usually but he wanted your address. Don't worry, I didn't give it to him."

"Thanks Angela, I'll keep a lookout tonight."

I hang up the phone and decide it would be better to be on the phone if some stranger is out looking for me.

E

I gave her my number. I have taken the first step towards keeping her in my life. With the ball in her court now I start to feel anxious. She is taking a long while to call, what could she want to talk about? She has never seen me before that she can actually remember, so she probably is not going to try to blackmail me. With the situation out of my control I feel powerless and I do not like it. I watch the phone and wait, thoughts of the conversation ahead running through my head. Of course, that is assuming it happens at all.

The phone suddenly buzzes to life, the display showing a number I do not know. I suddenly realize the magnitude of what I am faced with. If I pick up the phone and talk to this girl, it will establish a personal bond. If our connection is personal instead of simply professional it will be more difficult to walk away from her if I need to. It buzzes again, moving a little on the desk. I stare at the phone as the weight of this decision bears down on me. One more buzz sends the phone off the desk. I catch it as it falls…and make my decision.

X

Damn city, everything looks the same. I've been walking up and down these streets looking for her building all day. Though I spent most of the time getting to her neighborhood. I left my bike at my buddy's and decided to hoof it. Unfortunately I only have her work place to go on, some dingy little hole-in-the-wall restaurant. I managed to find it but she wasn't there. I asked one of the hostesses if she knew where she lived, Angie or Angel I think was her name, but she wouldn't tell me. I figure she lives close by since she doesn't have a car. So I've been wandering the streets all day, looking at apartment buildings and hoping to find her.

-Saleil

Sorry about the delay folks, a bad case of writer's block and life got in the way. I hope this bigger portion makes up for it. More to come and thank you for reading!


	11. Two Things From The Past

E

E

"Hello," I say into the receiver, "Edward Cullen speaking."

"Mister Cullen? This is Isabella Swan, I have a meeting with you on Thursday?" She sounds noticeably nervous which I can understand because I am too.  
"Good afternoon Miss Swan!" I reply with my best 'I was not expecting this call and I am glad to hear from you' voice. "What can I do for you?"

She hesitates for a moment on the other end, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you for a little bit. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Even her speaking voice is lyrical and pleasing to the ear, I hope this conversation is longer than she hoped. "No, not at all miss Swan. I always have time for my clients."

"Oh thank you, I mean for taking time to talk to me but, also I wanted to thank you for the flowers you sent me."

"You liked them then? I had hoped they were something you would like; I know roses are a cliché."

"Oh no, not at all, they're beautiful."

"Good, I am glad to hear that."

There is a long pause, both of us at a loss for words, but she speaks up first.

"I also have a small question for you if that's alright?"

"Certainly miss Swan."

"About Thursday, did you want me to prepare something or did you have a song in mind?"

An interesting opportunity, should I let her take the reigns and see what she thinks her sound is or should I suggest something? However, I would like to keep her style of singing as close to her demo as possible…maybe she can pull this off. "Well miss Swan, if it would not be too much trouble, I do have a piece I would like to hear you perform."

"Oh is it something I would know?"

"No, actually it is my own composition and something that I have never shared with anyone but I believe you have the perfect voice for it. Do you play any instruments miss Swan?"

She hesitates for a moment but finally says, "I play the piano a little but I'm not good enough to learn a piece enough to play it in two days though. Oh, and please call me Bella mister Cullen."

I laugh to myself a little, "Then it is only fair that you call me Edward and do not worry about playing, just bring your voice and I will provide the accompaniment."

"Am I going to sight-read?"

If I really wanted to test her I would say yes but in the real world she will be prepared before a performance, "No, I will provide you an accompaniment track and the sheet music for it. Do you have access to a computer?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

That will have to be my next gift to her, "Well then, what does the rest of your day look like?"

"Oh, I have the day off today and I don't have any plans."

"Would you mind if I dropped by and gave everything to you in person, or would that be inappropriate?"

"No, that would be fine. Do you need my address?"  
"I've got in on file from Steven. Do you have a stereo or a CD player?"

"Um, yes I have a small portable CD player."

Computer and MP3 player then, "Wonderful, I have some business to attend to today so I will be unable to stop by until after eight o'clock. Will that be okay?"

Again she hesitates, I wonder what is going through her mind, "Yes, that's fine mister Cull- I mean, Edward. I'll be here." She sounds excited and that makes me glad.

B

I hang up the phone and steady my self because I don't think I took a breath at all during our conversation. I shouldn't have let him suggest something for me to perform for him, now he's given me something personal, something he created himself. I whish I had kept my mouth shut and just picked something. He has a preformed idea of how the song will sound with my voice, if I don't live up to that he might decide to drop me.

On top of all of this, he's coming here! My eyes flash around my apartment, suddenly every minute detail under extreme scrutiny. I have to make a good impression tonight and set myself on an obsessive cleaning tirade around my apartment.

X

Damn it, this isn't working. I've been scouring these streets all day and still no sign of her. I might have been wrong about where she lived I guess. I let out an exasperated sigh and pull out my phone, its after six so it should be okay. I scroll through my contacts and hit send on the number I'm looking for.

It rings for a long while but picks up, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. Y'know Seth said you were in town, I didn't want to believe him because I knew there was only one thing you'd come all the way out here for and I told you it's a lost cause."

"Aww you can read me like a book Sam." I say as sarcastically as possible, "Do you have a couch to spare?"

"Staying with Leah and Seth not workin' out huh?" Sam asks.

"I think Leah has become even more rough around the edges after her parents died, if that's possible."

"Oh it's possible, trust me. Ugh…I can't believe I'm going to help you, yeah I've got a couch for you. You know where I live?"

"Yeah, got it from dad, see you soon."

"Later Jacob… You know she probably doesn't want to see you right?"

"Thanks Sam." I hang up and walk back to my bike. Sorry Bella, I'll see you later I guess.


	12. The New and The Old

B

B

The hours flew by, it's nearly five o'clock now and I'm exhausted. I've been cleaning, recleaning, and triple cleaning every inch of my apartment since I hung up with Mister Cullen. It's been sunny all day and now it's so cloudy, it'll probably rain tonight. I sift through my closet and drawers, frantically looking for something appropriate to wear when he gets here. Suddenly the phone starts ringing; I grumble to myself and answer it.

"Hey Bella, its Angela."

"Hi Angela what's up?" This isn't good, she's still at the diner, which means that someone didn't show and I need to come in.

"Ashley is going to be late; do you think you could come in for a little while? We're pretty busy."

"How late is she going to be?"

"She said it would be before eight."

I can't leave Angela hanging like this. I could go in and leave before Ashley gets there and I'd be here in time to meet Mister Cullen.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

She thanks me profusely and I hang up. I grab my uniform and throw it on. My eyes settle on the phone with his number next to it, I should call him. But if I push him off it'll look like singing isn't my priority. But he seemed so nice on the phone, I'm sure he'd understand if I called and asked him to wait until nine. But his assistant said he was busy today, he could be taking time away from business to see me. No, I'll just be back before he gets here I decide and walk out the door. This is such a bad idea, I know it in my heart but I can't risk having him think I'm not serious about working for him.

I step out of the elevator and hear an engine roar outside. As I walk out of the building I see a black luxury car pull up to my building right in front of me, the blue and white BMW logo on it plain as day against the black finish. The engine purrs to a halt and the driver-side door opens. The guy who steps out is about my age, his brown hair and striking azure eyes enhanced by his pale complexion. The dark suite he's wearing has to be custom fit because it hugs all the right places on what is probably a well-defined physique. Simply put, he is gorgeous, and he's staring right at me.

E

She blushes deeply at my gaze, I give her a friendly smile, even in simple black pants and a white blouse she is a vision of elegance. I keep the car between us, the pull of her scent still intoxicating, I cannot trust myself just yet.

"Good evening miss Swan." Remembering that she has yet to actually meet me, "I am Edward Cullen."

Her eyes go wide with surprise, "Oh! Mister Cullen! I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours."

"My apologies, I should have called you. My schedule suddenly cleared for the evening and I thought the sooner I gave you this music the better prepared you could be." I reach out to her mind to see where she might be going…and find nothing. _What is this?_ "Am I keeping you from something?" I reach out again…and still, her mind is blank. I keep my composure but my mind is racing at the possibilities.

"My restaurant called, one of the waitresses was running late and they're getting really busy, they needed me to cover until she got there. I was supposed to be off before you arrived."

It is time to test my control, "I'll drive you there if you would like."

She blushes a little more, "Oh, you don't have to. It's just a few blocks over."

"Then at least let me walk with you, this neighborhood seems a little unfriendly." _And you would know that if you could remember_.

I close my door and lock the car, "Lead the way." I say as I walk up next to her. We walk down the street, side by side, saying nothing for a long while. I reach out to her mind again and still find nothing. _What has changed? Why am I unable to read her now?_ We turn a corner and I can see the diner, the crowd inside looking unruly.

"It looks like they really do need you tonight." I say, attempting to make some kind of conversation before she has to leave.

"I guess so." She turns to me, about ten yards away from the diner. "Thank you for walking me here Mister Cullen."  
"Edward." I correct her.

"Edward…" she hesitates for a few moments, "I'm sorry about this. If you'd like, I can tell my boss that I can't come in after all and we can work on your song."

"No, that will not be necessary. Please go, they need you, call my phone when you finish your shift and I will pick you up." She is trying to impress me with her devotion, it worked. But I can only promise her so much with her singing career so I would rather her keep a good rapport with her current employer should things turn sour. Not that I would not try to provide for her if she chooses to stay with me.

She sighs, "Thank you mist-…Edward. I'll call you as soon as I can." She turns and runs inside.

J

Sitting on the couch, watching TV, doing a whole lot of nothing; not much has changed between Sam and me. He hasn't really talked to me since I got here, I figured he probably wouldn't. I called him the day Bella moved and told him I'd be chasing her at some point, he was completely against it and for good reason. He was right when he said she doesn't want to see me, she told me so.

"Be straight with me Jacob, why are you here?"

"I want her back Sam. It's just that simple."

Frustrated, he turns in his seat towards me. "Then why'd you let her get away in the first place?"

"You know what happened Sam."

"I don't think I do Jacob! Tell me what happened."  
"You know what happened Sam."

He's pissed now, "Damn it Jacob, I don't! Tell me!"

I sigh heavily, _Yes you do Sam_.

His eyes go wide, his temper doused, and he just looks at me. He turns back to the TV and settles deeper into the couch. We sit there for a while longer, watching the TV.

_Damn Jacob._ I hear his voice in my head.

_I told you, you knew. _I answer him.

_Screw you, how was I supposed to know?_

_You seemed to know for everyone else._ I reply. The mental link between us is strong now and talking is easier.

_You were in Show Low, a thousand miles away, so back off. The link doesn't work over that long a distance._ He says.

_I guess not._

We stay quiet for another long while, letting him absorb the reality of it all.

"You didn't think she could handle it?" He asks me out loud.

"You really think she could have?"

He sighs again, "Come on man, she was your wife."

"Shut up, no she wasn't. We were engaged when we split and you know that!" I hate when people get that confused, only because it reminds me of what could have been. "Look, the change started happening after we got engaged. I didn't know what to do, I didn't eat or sleep for days, my body always hurting, and all of that just made me irritable and pissy. Eventually she came to me and asked what was up, when I didn't answer her…she accused me of cheating."  
"And that was your out." He says.

"Yeah, I didn't try and stop her. I thought we'd both be better off, I wouldn't have to worry about ripping her apart and she wouldn't have to live with a monster. I didn't know that I would be able to control it so well later on. If I had, I would have told her."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it Jacob."

"Whatever, what's done is done. But I need your help now, just put me up for a while until I can get settled here."

We don't talk for a while, surfing the channels as the hours tick by.

_Fine_, his acceptance is short and to the point.

Suddenly I need to go, I'm restless and need to move myself. I stand up and grab my jacket, knowing better than to ignore this feeling.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"I'm not sure, but I need to…go."

"You're tracking; just go where the feeling leads you. Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll call if I need some help. Thanks Sam."

B

Running around like a crazy person, story of my life. The shift was hard but once I got there the customers started to calm down. I look up at the clock, Ashley should be here soon and things are finally calming down. Dave tells me I can head out; I thank him and go to hang up my apron. I walk out of the back and over to the payphone when a tall, broad-shouldered man with a deep tan walks in. I know him in an instant, Jacob Black. His eyes dart around the diner before they find me and he looks almost shocked to see me. I know better, he's probably been looking for me.

I walk over to him and whisper, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bells, how are you?" He says, using the nickname reserved for people I actually like.  
"Don't call me that again! What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you Bella."

I stare daggers at him and as much as I want to just throw him out I can't seem to do it. "Fine, follow me."

I lead him out of the restaurant and around the back, it's as private as I'll allow.

"Say your piece Jacob, I have things to do tonight." I try to be as cordial as possible, honestly I was going to find Jacob at some point but I was hoping it would be after I was a success so I could rub it in his face.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about what happened between us. I wasn't myself after I proposed to you."

"An understatement." I'm passed trying to be nice.

"Granted, you don't know how much it hurt me to put that distance between us."  
"Then why did you Jacob?!" I can't believe he just said that.

"Something…changed in me that day. I don't know how to explain it to you and I don't think I really can."

"So you've come here just to piss me off then?" I'm ready to leave now.

"Listen! I'm sorry for what happened okay! We had a great thing between us Bella and I miss it."

We're both quiet for a while. I don't want to admit out loud that I miss it too. But he had his chance, "I can't just pretend it didn't happen Jacob," he looks at me confused, "Isn't that what you want?"

"I can't ask you to do that, I know better. I just…I just want a chance to redeem myself. Can I at least have that?"

I look at him hard, I want to say no, I know I should say no. The memories of our relationship come to me in that moment. We were so happy together and that ultimately wins me over. "Fine Jacob, you'll get your chance."

His thank you is drowned out by the sound of a familiar engine's roar.


	13. Calling To The Night

E

E

I pull up to the diner and look at the clock; it is a few minutes before eight o'clock. She should be finishing up soon, better that I be here waiting than to make her wait on me. I let the engine idle and start to reach out with my mind, again trying to find her thoughts. I comb through every psyche I can find but none of them are hers. Even with fresh blood in me I am denied access to her thoughts. Calling this frustrating would be an understatement and I bring my self back to the car and wait.

The rumble of the engine is drowning out the sounds around me, I turn the key and the sounds of the city become predominant once again. Immediately I hear her voice, "That's my ride, I'll see you around." She sounds…upset. She is walking towards my car now, her breathing is uneven but she is trying to control it. The finer details are lost to me, the curse of a luxury car: well-designed soundproofing.

I open the door and stand up, the wind at my back, as she turns the corner from a side street and the breeze gently lifts her hair away from her face; she looks tired and emotional. Why would she be exiting there and not still in the diner? She sees me and smiles, forces herself to smile. Her heart is racing now, something happened while I was gone. Her body language is plain enough that reading her mind is unnecessary, something bad happened and she is going to lie about it if I ask.

"Good evening." I greet her as she walks closer, acting oblivious that something has happened.

"Hi!" She manages to pretend to be happy as I open the passenger door for her. She would have fooled a normal person, but I can hear her heart and uneven breathing, she is still unhappy.

"So, how did it go?" Another feeble attempt at conversation on my part as I settle into the driver's seat, maybe she will offer it up freely. I pull onto the one-way street; I will have to circle around to get back to her apartment.

"Oh, it was hectic. We don't usually get rushed like that on a Tuesday night so we weren't ready for it at all."

"Well, for your trouble, you seem to have made it through in one piece." That was a perfect line for her to expand on her evening. If she refrains, I will be patient.

"I guess not." With that and a little laugh, the events of the evening are closed. I turn another corner and we are in front of her building. Parking at the door we step out, I grab the music we need and I follow her to the door. As she pulls out her key she turns to me, "Thank you so much for the ride and the escort tonight. I'm sorry that I had to work."

"It was no trouble at all miss Swan." I reassure her, I hand her the music and CD. "This should be all you need."

"Oh, thank you. Hey, you can't call me that!" She smiles at me, still pretending. "If I can't call you mister Cullen then you can't call me miss Swan."

"Touché madam, forgive me Bella." I give her an exaggerated bow and come back up with a smile. "Have a wonderful evening, I look forward to our meeting on Thursday."

"Me too." She says, she opens the door and goes inside.  
I turn towards my car and slowly walk away from her building. Something in the air is agitating me. What it is exactly eludes me but I feel myself on edge. I decide to take the car home and return later tonight.

J

What the hell was that? Why didn't I move? I should have done something! That smell, that foul, acrid smell. It overwhelmed me so suddenly that by the time I got my feet back under me it was gone. I'll have to ask Sam about it when I get back tonight. My body was on fire, the change was so close. What would Bella have thought if a giant wolf had barreled around the corner from where she had come from? Probably would not have kept me in her good graces, that's for sure. What if she had gotten hurt? What if I had hurt her?

I'm suddenly aware of Sam's front door in my face. I open it up and walk in.

"Jacob, what happened?" he asks, I must look like crap.

"She didn't forgive me, but she still wants to see me." I'm still really off kilter and Sam picks up on it.

"That's fine but you look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?"  
I'm pulled back to reality for a few seconds, "You weren't listening?"

He pauses, picking up on what I meant, "You're not part of my pack Jacob, you have to let me in for me to hear your thoughts."

"Oh, well, anyway. Something was there with us, I don't know what it was. I only smelled it, it burned my nostrels and I almost lost control." I remember that feeling, I haven't been that way since I had first started to change. "What was it Sam?"

He's not looking at me any more, staring out the window, "A vampire." His voice is a mix of sorrow, rage, fear, and excitement.

"What?" Okay, so I know I'm not exactly normal but the idea of other supernatural creatures actually existing still seems a bit odd.

"It was a vampire you smelled. There isn't anything in this world that will send you into a craze like that except for a vampire." He walks over to the window, I'm rooted to my spot. "I should have filled you in on everthing when you got here, we've been trying to keep tabs on a vampire in the city. We only get hints of him now and again, usually a death on the news that doesn't seem quite right but we've haven't been close enough to smell him in months." He's angry, more with himself than me and I feel bad that I let this slip.

"Why are you after him?" I ask, better to cut to the chase, something that boils my blood that badly without even seeing it must be worth the effort.

He doesn't speak for a long while, long enough that I move over to the window. "Sam, why are you after him?" I ask again.

"We're not 'after' him. Just tracking him, keeping tabs. That's the agreement." Short, simple, robotic answers. He's made this speech before.

"Sam, why is there an agreement?"

"Damn you Jacob, never could just leave well enough alone could you."

"Sam, what is it?" I try one more time, and that was too much.

In a blur of motion I feel Sam's hands on my throat, my back against the wall and my head against the ceiling. _Now_ he's angry at me. I reach for his arms, pulling them with all of my strength but I can't get them loose. I feel the heat in the room rising, Sam's face turning redder and reder as the seconds tick by. He's going to shift if I can't calm him down.

B

He's polite, well spoken, only about a year older than me, gorgeous…and my boss. The world can be cruel at times and this is one of them. My informal meeting with Edward Cullen was everything I had hoped it would be, if only Jacob hadn't shown up. Ugh, today of all days he has to come back into my life and ruin my good mood. After being so distant and irritable to me for so long.

I get into my apartment and set down the music Edward gave me. Determined to get Jacob out of my mind I rummage through the boxes under my bed for my CD player. I finally find it, but not attatched to headphones. After more searching I finally have all of the parts I need, I grab the music and CD and go into the kitchen. Flipping on the lights I set the CD player on the counter and pop in the disc. I don't hit play just yet, instead I pick up the sheet music he gave me.

"_Calling To The Night"_

_Through the night to the day  
When everything is gone  
Carry this soul away from the dry lands  
In the sun we see fighting over lines  
All our dreams and wishes we send home for safe keeping  
Fighting for what's right_

Calling to the night  
To dream again in the light  
Waiting for a storm to rise and feel the isolation fleeting  
Calling to the night  
To be or not to be fighting here  
Leaving without you is leaving my soul behind  
Calling to the night  
Colors of golden crowns fade with time  
Calling to the night  
For us, for every single life  
All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory  
Calling to the night

But the heart will remain  
As a silhouette of time  
Hear the ringing echos in the splitting horizon  
Calling to the night

I like it, it's a simple song, fairly slow, nothing too risky or unconventional. The bridge is a little boring but the way the piece is actually laid out there is a lot of space between those lines. I can't wait to hear it, I look at the clock. It's after nine already, how long was I looking for this thing? I put the music down, I need to shower and go to bed. I have to get up tomorrow and work, besides prepare this song.

In my night clothes I crawl onto my bed, I let out a deep sigh of contentment. Finally being able to relax a little bit feels so good! I grab the headphones and put them on, laying on my back I press play. A gentle thrill of a soprano sax fills my ears, just under that a piano and violin come in playing harmony. It has a melancholy sound to it and a slow beat, very appropriate. Looking at the sheet music, there's a quiet symbol roll and that's my cue. I sing quietly to myself, getting the rhythm and learning my timing. Keeping my tone where it should be without straining my unprepared voice I make it through once without any real problems. The bridge picks up the pace and the song becomes very…epic I guess would be the word for it. The last verse is more like the first, melancholy and slow.

I go through it a few more times, trying to internalize as much as I can tonight so I can concentrate on emoting and timing tomorrow. I'm a little surprized he didn't give me something more difficult, but it is his composition I suppose. It's very pretty and I'm touched that he shared this with me. I turn off the CD and take off the headphones. I pull on the covers and roll away from my windows, thinking of Edward and his song I fall asleep smiling.


	14. Backstory

J

It's getting harder to breath, vision's getting blurry, and Sam's strong hands around my neck won't give. I can feel my body wanting to change, that primal rage that triggers the transformation is rising to the surface. I have to keep hold of my self, if I let loose Sam will too. With one last push of strength I kick my legs out, catching Sam full in the chest and sending him sprawling backward. We both fall to the floor with a thundering smash, Sam roaring and me coughing.

He charges at me again, I manage to turn myself around enough to let him pass and grab onto his waist. Pulling us both around I pull him over my body and slam him to the ground. Sam howls as I scramble to my feet and back away. I spread my hands apart, hopefully as a sign of surrender as Sam stands again and stares me down.

"Sam calm down. It's Jacob, Sam. Come on, calm down, you can't do this here."

He looks at me, rage full on his face, I brace my self for whatever he could throw at me. But he doesn't move, his breathing is deep and the slight growl in his voice starts to fade. His hands drop to his sides and he slumps to the floor. I wait on the other side of the room, eventually his breathing calms and he starts looking out the window again. Relieved that the worst is over I walk over to where Sam is and sit next to him.

I don't say anything I just sit next to him and watch the night sky. I wonder what Bella would think about this? Two werewolves fighting about a vampire probably wouldn't be the best way to frame that conversation. I should try and find out where she lives, at least get her number, the next time I see her. I'll have to go back to the diner later this week.

Sam turns from the night sky, his face stern. I know that face, it means he's holding his emotions in check.

He looks me in the eyes, his voice just above a whisper, "He killed Emily."

B

I'm in my apartment, the city is dark out side my windows and I have the sudden feeling that I am not alone. I feel a chill roll up my spine and I turn to find Edward standing in my bedroom. He raises one hand and holds it out to me. I hesitate for a moment but slowly step forward.

"Sing for me." He asks, his voice enticing but still powerful. Before I know what I'm doing, his song escapes my lips. I sing my heart out for him, every emotion hidden behind the lyrics are second nature to me and I feel as though I have experienced the story of his song. He smiles all the while, pure bliss on his face.

I cross the threshold between my room and the living room, he takes a step also. He matches my steps as we get closer and closer, his hand still reaching out to me. I lift my hand and put it in his; he gently closes his hand around mine and pulls me close.

He's cold, I start to shiver. He pulls the comforter off of my bed and wraps me in it. Pulling me close again he holds me tight, I lay my head on his chest and we stand there just enjoying being close. What am I doing dreaming about my boss? The thoughts whip through my head, but I don't care. I can analyze it when I wake up, for now I'll just enjoy. Being wrapped in his arms, his cool chest on my cheek, I feel protected and treasured.

E

My forehead gently resting against hers opens a link between us, I am unable to hear her thoughts, but with direct contact I can access her mind. I chose her apartment because it was familiar, someplace she would feel safe. I had worried that she would remember me, but nothing from her behavior tonight hinted that she recognized me.

Another fake meeting, a stolen moment of bliss, will she ever truly allow this? Even as I lay in her bed, watching her dream, her body wrapped tightly in the blankets, I wonder if this is as close as I will ever get to her. Our relationship reduced to stolen intimate moments and never truly experiencing them without a mask. Can I really expect her to accept the monster I am and choose to stay with me?

The thought does nothing to deter my hope; I will do whatever it takes to keep her in my world.

I break our link and whisper gently into her ear.

B

I feel his hand on my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. His topaz eyes locked with mine. I can't read his expression, but he looks almost sad. His hand softly strokes my cheek, his cool touch giving me chills. I work one hand out of my cocoon and lay it on his. We stop there, hand on hand, eye to eye. A breath passes and we slowly lean toward each other. I feel his chill gently settle on my lips and I work my other arm free from my wrappings. I bring them up to embrace him but he is gone.

I scan the dreamscape for him but there is nothing. I hear a voice in the distance; it's faint, just above a whisper.

"I may leave, but you are never abandoned. Sweet dreams my love."

J

I hadn't expected this, I had heard that Emily was dead, but no one ever said what it was exactly. I don't know how to process this, Emily was the love of Sam's life. What could I say to him?

"I'm…I'm sorry Sam." That's the best I can do.

"It was about three years ago as you know, we picked up the vampire's trail one night. Not knowing exactly what we were dealing with we split up and tried to get him from all sides."

He clenches his fists, knuckles blazing white, "It was such a stupid move, we cornered him but he had just fed, so he was extremely strong. Emily went in first but he…he was just so fast. I barely saw what happened until he threw her at me."

I watch my friend relive that night, holding back the sobs, "She was bloodied and broken, barely breathing. She…she couldn't heal fast enough and died there."

He buries his face in his hands, "I called off Leah and Seth right there. We didn't speak to it, but somehow we understood that we'd stay out of each other's way."

"How so?" I ask.

He clears his throat, "We stay away from each other, he doesn't kill anyone and we won't kill him."

"But he does kill." I point out, trying to understand.

"No, he's never killed anyone that wasn't already dieing." Sam replies.

So close to him, I was right there and lost him. Bella! What could have happened? I'm such an idiot! He was there and so was she, but I was there too. Maybe he stayed clear because he smelled me. I have to go back as soon as possible, "Do you know who he is Sam?"

He sighs heavily, exasperated, "I don't know, we never talked. But I'll never forget his face."

I let Sam paint a picture in my mind: brown hair and eyes, strong facial features, and pale white skin.


	15. The Melody

E

I spent the rest of the night and all of Wednesday at my apartment and played my piano. Chopin's nocturnes have always seemed to soothe me. They have enough of a brooding tone to keep someone depressed but an elegance that also relaxes you, a balance that I find enjoyable. I started with the pieces in the key of C and worked my way up to G before the sun started to rise. Thursday, finally Bella and I can truly meet; these passed few days seemed to drag on for an eternity. The sun is above the horizon now and my fingers have stopped moving across the keys. I would usually hate that I let my self become sedentary, how little it took for me to just sit here and look out the window until today came, waiting out the last few hours until my meeting with Bella.

I find myself anxious, an emotion that I have become reacquainted with over these few days. That beautiful voice, I am eager to hear her sing once again. Such a talent this girl has, to move a heart that no longer beats is an extraordinary thing. But the dilemma remains of how to court this girl. Will she be able to reconcile with my…condition? Will my being a vampire keep her away? How do I explain that to her? She seemed so accepting in her dream, even when she started to shiver she stayed close to me. Her kiss…it was such a brief thing yet it was full of love and affection. I play the night over in my head, eventually coming to when I had picked her up after work.

What had happened Tuesday night? She was clearly upset about something, but it was not something she could talk to me about. She still sees me as her boss, not a friend, at least not enough of a friend to confide in. I was on edge when I left her apartment, but the feeling was gone when I returned. The last time I felt that way werewolves were chasing me but I have yet to find any sign of them since that night. Could it have been them again? There was no scent of one of them on the air and that would have tipped me off immediately, that reek of wet fur and scorched meat is very distinct. I suppose there are only four of them, well three that is, the chances of us crossing paths again in a city this large are pretty slim. But what could that have been?

Maybe she will tell me some day but now is not the time to dwell on it. I have to be professional today, keep up the appearance for my lawyers and listen to her audition. Once the process of producing her finally starts, that is where the possibility of our relationship will be.

B

"So, you nervous?" Steven asks. If I were really honest I'd say I was terrified and wanted to just run back to my apartment and hide for the rest of my life.

"Just a little." I figure I'm better off reassuring him than scaring him. I spent all of Wednesday practicing Edward's song, I even sang to myself while I was working. As we get more into the business district of Chicago I watch the buildings get taller and taller outside of our cab. Steven has been trying to make small talk the entire ride and he hasn't been succeeding, he's nervous too.

I hadn't heard from Edward since Tuesday night, which made me nervous too. I suppose it shouldn't really matter, he's my boss. I can't help but wish I had gotten to talk to him again as the elevator takes us up to the seventy-third floor, Old World Records.

The elevator door opened to a wide lobby, the walls a lightly stained wood, plush carpeting and only two other doors. We step in, walking to the desk beside a double-door. Steven steps forward and tells the assistant, whom I later found out was James who we are.

"Of course miss Swan. Just a moment." He stands from his desk and knocks on the door, peeking his head in I hear a piano playing the melody of the song Edward gave me suddenly stop. James announces me then backs away from the door and lets it swing open. "Go right in. Good luck." He says as we step passed. I say a quiet thank you to him and we walk into the other room.

It's a big room with large windows making up the two outside walls, with the shades pulled the room is still bright enough not to need any artificial lights. A large conference table off to the right with a simple desk directly in front of us as we step in. to the left of the desk is a beautiful grand piano, and standing between the two is Edward Cullen.

He smiles, looking to us as he rests his hand on the piano, and says simply, "Welcome Miss Swan."


	16. The Chill of Fall

J  
My paws pound against the cold pavement, the muscles in my legs burning with each bound. My heart is racing, straining to its breaking point to push me faster. I breathe the night air in deeply, keeping the scent trail fresh in my nostrils. I shout in my head, knowing he can hear me.

Following the scent down an ally the trail disappears. I dig my heels into the ground but skid forward, turning around I sniff the air where the trail ends. My nose turns upwards and the scent grows stronger. I take a few steps back and jump as high as I can at the side of the building, my feet landing on the wall I push off and upwards again, building momentum as I jump to the top of the building. Landing on the roof just in time to see my prey leaping from building to building, I take up the chase again.

He's so damn fast; even carrying a body I can barely keep up with him. I pump my legs as fast as I can, leap as far as I can and I barely gain any ground at all. I watch him leap to another building far ahead of me and stop. I push harder, knowing I'm almost out of time. He takes a few steps away from where I will land. Leaping to his roof we square off.

The night air whipping around us I widen my paws to keep my balance. His brown hair, pale skin, and teeth bared in a cruel smile as he leans over Bella.

I feel rain start to fall… and I wake up. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I look up, it's Bella. The rain on my head was her finger gently tapping my skull.

"Wake up Jacob, Andrew's going to be mad if you sleep passed your break again."

"Sure, sure. Thanks Bella." I pull myself up from the floor and head back into the diner. Punching the clock to come back on I walk back to the kitchen and get back to cooking.

_At least we're still speaking_, I think to my self. Even with her album debuting in a few days she's still the Bella I've always known, I think. It's been almost a month since that night in the ally. We've been touchy since then, I've seen her apartment, helped her with a few things, just doing my best to be a good friend. As good as I can be considering her boyfriend. She showed me the computer he bought for her, the cell phone, all of the flowers and music. I might have been impressed if it weren't for that sickening smell, I can even smell it on her.

When he drops her off it's the strongest and always all over her, _probably from a goodbye hug and kiss._ Thinking about it makes me want to vomit, the idea of him kissing her. But she's always smiling now and, as much as I should, I can't bring myself to destroy that. How could I anyway? _Oh Bella, by the way, your new boyfriend is a vampire. How do I know you ask? Well I can smell it. What do I mean? Oh, I'm a werewolf and I know what a vampire smells like._ Perfect, she'll have to believe that, I'll tell her tonight. _Yeah, right_.

I look up at the ticket in front of me just to see an all too familiar pair of headlights pull up outside.

E

I pull up to the diner, same spot and same time as every night before. I hear the thoughts of everyone noticing my car but I focus on a space of silence, Bella's little bubble, as she moves around the diner. I catch a glimpse of her as she sees me; she smiles and goes back to working. I turn the key and let the engine die, same as every other night.

The difference tonight is that I am taking her to dinner uptown to celebrate her album. As I watch the people inside, I think on our relationship. We have been dating for three weeks and four days and I have to admit that it has been easier than I had anticipated. We are only ever able to spend time together later in the day or while she was recording. My schedule during the day keeps us apart as well but phone calls and dinners have been enough.

However, the boundaries of our relationship are vague to me. We have never been to the other's apartment, my nightly visits to her bedside notwithstanding. We have yet to kiss also, which is the most vexing puzzle of our time together. The employer and employee aspect still overshadows everything about us and keeps us from taking that next step. As much as we both want that step up from simply dating, we are both leery. I've seen it in her dreams; she worries that I will not accept her because of my wealth and status. If any thoughts to the contrary have entered her mind she does not dream about them. If only she knew how different my reservations were.

Though if she actually knew how torn I am when I am near her she would probably never stay. Before I can dwell on my problems any more, I see her at the door.

B

His car roars to life, the headlights come on and I see him step out. I watch his graceful, almost otherworldly, walk as he rounds the front of the car and opens the door for me.

"Hello Bella." He says smiling. I slide into my seat and he closes the door. In the time it takes me to set my purse on the floor he's back in the car and we are pulling out of the parking lot.

"How was work tonight?" One thing I've noticed about Edward is that he is always interested in the most boring aspects of my day. It really feels genuine, not just him trying to make small talk.

"Nothing too exciting really. We weren't as busy tonight as we usually are."

"Did you get a chance to eat?" Again he's anxious to hear my answer.

"No, not yet." I answer, trying not to let on that I'm starving.

We pull up to my apartment and he turns to me. "Let me take you to dinner then."

We've never done anything spontaneously; the last two dinners we went on were planned very far in advance. "Right now?" _I'm still in my work clothes._

"Not right away. I assume you would like to change." He says smiling.

"Well, sure. That sounds great." I smile back, glad to be spending more time with him tonight. He gets out of the car and opens my door, giving me his hand to help me up., and walks me to the door to my building and holds the door open for me when I unlock it.

"Take your time." He says, like he couldn't be happier just waiting for me.

I look at him standing there, the light of the street lamps showing the stark difference between his pale white skin and auburn hair. I can still feel his hand in mine, his skin is so cool, smooth like marble and almost as hard but it doesn't bother me. Maybe it's just me falling for him, or all the dreams I keep having about him, but my heart flutters any time he touches me and I can't wait for the next time we do.

"Do…do you want to come up?" He doesn't answer right away, and I panic. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I just didn't see why you should have to wait out here for me."

"Not at all Bella, think nothing of it. I would be glad to, thank you."


	17. The Night

J

My shift finally ends, an hour after Bella left. I step out of the diner and take a deep breath of the night air, gagging slightly when the blood sucker's scent finds its way up my nose. _Gotta stop doing that right after he's been here._ I slip my helmet on and kick my motorcycle to life, revving the engine I race out of the parking lot.

I know I should do something, anything at all, he's dangerous and who knows what he could be planning to do to Bella. I know Sam said he doesn't kill people but how long can he keep that up? I turn up the street to Bella's apartment, determined to at least talk to her, she might hate me afterwards but I need to warn her somehow.

I park in front of her building and walk to the door, taking another deep breath to steady myself I catch the vampire's stench again. The wind blows from further up the street and I catch Bella's scent as well. _Did she go somewhere tonight? She didn't say anything._ I notice her aroma is mixed in with his. I jump back onto my bike and peel out down the street, following her trail. At each crossing taking a deep breath and going where it leads.

I end up downtown and my progress nearly stops, getting somewhere fast in a crowded city on the road is nearly impossible. I pull off to the side and park my bike, taking up the trail on foot. Running would be too suspicious so I have to walk. A few blocks down from where I parked and about an hour since I got off work, the trail ends at a restaurant. Looking at the hours it says they close at eleven, I pull out my phone and see that it's almost midnight. I walk a little closer, making sure nobody inside sees me I listen as hard as I can, tuning out the city and finding the conversations inside.

I immediately recognize Bella's voice, and his, and a few others. Probably the boss and staff that are still there, they sound a little pissed that it's getting late but the boss keeps telling them to keep quiet. Seems he got paid a big chunk of change to only serve Bella and the leech tonight.

Bella suddenly stops talking, I want to look inside but I'll be seen if I move. Nearly pressing my ear to the door I hear her say, "Thank you so much Edward, but this was really too much. You didn't have to do this."

"It was selfish on my part, I admit, having to share you with other people does not sit well with me. I wanted us to have some measure of privacy." He says in that perfect-English-and-no-slang way he always talks.

"Why?" she asks, sounding a little nervous. _Maybe he's gonna break up with her, _I think to my self anxiously. _Could I be _that_ lucky?_

"I have something very important that I want to ask you and please answer me honestly." He's nervous too.

"Sure Edward, of course."

There's a pause before he asks, "How would you describe what I am to you?"

There's no response. _Come on Bella, say 'boss' say anything that sends him away._

I hear her take a deep breath, "Well, I'd describe you as my boyfriend."

_Of course I'm not that lucky._ I think to my self, turning and watching the traffic go by I hear him say that he is happy to hear that and he feels the same way. I step away from the door and back onto the sidewalk. Turning down the street I walk back to my bike. Crossing the road I look back in time to see them walk onto the sidewalk in the opposite direction. In the dim light of the city I watch him pull her close, gently tilt her chin up with his finger and kiss her.

For a moment I hope she smacks him, kicks him, screams even, but her arms wrap around his waist and I know I've lost. I can't compete with a guy like him, not with our history. I turn away feeling myself start to shake. I feel that primal need to take out my aggression, destroy an obstacle, jump across the road and tear that blood-sucking monster limb from limb.

I turn away, walking towards where I parked my bike, trying to get far away from them so I don't do something stupid. I rein my self in, my thoughts becoming more rational as the distance widens. I turn back and see them get into a car and take off down the road. Being the idiot I am I grab my bike and take off after them, keeping my distance so I'm not spotted.

We end up at a high rise apartment building, his car disappears inside and I pull into an ally. _Fine, if he wants her, we are having it out first._

E

That would have been far easier if that insolent mongrel had not arrived. The instant I smelled it my mind raced, how to get Bella away from here without letting on that something was wrong. I could not risk the beast catching her scent and tracking her. The safest place for her to be is in my apartment where I can guard her. I suggested that since it was late she could stay with me tonight and I could take her to the studio in the morning.

We ride the elevator from the parking garage up to my floor, my arm around her waist while she leans against me. The doors slide open and we step into my apartment. I turn on the lights for her sake, I watch as she takes in the room.

"It's very…open in here." She says. The main living area and bedroom are only divided by a partial wall, high enough to be completely obscured from view and not reach the ceiling but not wide enough to really divide the space.

"I suppose so," I chuckle to myself, "I rarely have company so privacy was not a priority when I designed it."

"How rarely?" She asks playfully. I suppose it is a valid question though.

"You would be the first." I say honestly, I have never had a human in this apartment before. I lead her into the sleeping area and gesture to a door, "The bathroom is through there if you need it."

She looks around the room, "Where…where are you going to sleep?"

It is an innocent enough question but the undercurrent in her voice and the sound of her heart racing betrays her curiosity. I gently pull her close, placing one hand on her cheek I lean in and kiss her softly. I feel her hands cautiously wrap around me, her heart races and I feel the heat between us begin to rise. As right as this feels, I stop and break the kiss. That racing heart of hers, the blood coursing through her is beginning to enthrall me again. I do not think I can risk being this close to her for much longer. "I will be sleeping on the couch tonight."

She lays her head on my chest and sighs, "You…you don't have to if you don't want to."

I gently kiss the top of her head. _If I cannot do this, can I really expect to stay with her? I've been wading in this entire time - it is time to take the plunge. _ She looks up at me, her eyes searching for an answer I lean my head down and kiss her. Pulling her close I wrap my arms around her and carefully untie her dress.


	18. Decisions

J

I had transformed, that's all I know for sure. I was watching Bella go to that bloodsucker's apartment and the last thing I remember was watching a light flicker on near the top. Now I'm standing on a roof, facing that same building, in my wolf form howling as loud as I can. I come to my senses when I hear Sam's voice in my head.

_"Jacob! Shut up!"_

I pull myself together and looking over my shoulder I see a slight shade of pink on the horizon. "_I could hear you from my house you idiot! What's wrong?_"

My breathing heavy, fogging in the cool morning air, I remember what I heard from the street below. "_They're…Bella and…and…him are. I heard them Sam._" The memory finds its way to Sam's head.

"_Alright Jacob, calm down and change back. I'm on my way._"

I stare at the building, standing up off of my haunches I shake myself off, trying to calm down enough to change back to a human. I feel my heartbeat slowing, my breathing becoming steady I take in another deep breath…and stop. At the apartment building, on the roof, I see him step out from behind a door.

I let out a low growl, "_I know you can hear me bloodsucker._"

He nods from his roof and in a calm voice he responds, "Correct, mutt." His voice carried on the wind and picked up by my sensitive ears. "I had hoped that you had left for good when you did, you can imagine my disappointment when I heard a mongrel howling itself hoarse four hours later."

"_Leave her alone and I won't rip you to pieces._"

He scoffs, arrogant prick, "Why? So you can have her?" Neither of us moves, until he scoffs again, "I know you, you are Jacob."

I freeze - I can't keep tabs on Bella all day so she could have told him about us. "_That's right_."

"I thought you were different than the original four wolves that found me. So you do want me to hand her over to you." Completely stoic, barely moving since he appeared on the roof as though he couldn't care less, he stares down at me.

I start to growl again, "_Listen good leech-_"

"Leech? I can honestly say no one has called me that before." He laughs to himself.

"_Fuck you!_" I bark back.

He raises his hand to his mouth and I can hear him trying not to laugh. At my limit, I dig in my heels and ready myself to jump to his roof when I hear Sam again. "_No Jacob! Stop!_"

I look around in time to see him leap to the roof, equal in my height even in his wolf form he walks up next to me and stands forward. "_Hello Edward._"

He nods, "It is good to see you Sam."

Sam looks back at me, then back to Edward, "_I understand you have a human in there with you. Is she still alive?_"

He nods again, "Yes Sam, she is, but it would seem your new pup takes issue with that."

"_Jacob knows about our arrangement, but Bella and him have a history._"

"I know, Bella told me as much herself." He says, confident as ever.

The three of us stand there a while longer, no one speaking, no one moving.

"_You can't hide what you are from her forever! Show her what you are and see what she says!_" The tension takes me over, I yell out the challenge without thinking.

"_Quiet Jacob!_" Sam snaps back at me.

"_What? If she can handle the fact that he might turn around and bite her head off any second then I've got no right to interfere._"

Sam turns to me, "_I'm trying to help you, you idiot, just shut up and let me talk._"

"No Sam, let it go." He turns to me, "Jacob is right, Bella deserves the truth."

"_Fine! You admit what you are and if Bella wants to leave you have to let her._"

"Agreed," he says. That arrogant smile of his creeps back on to his face as he turns away, back towards the door he came from, "If she accepts me you all leave us alone."

I let out a soft groan, "_Agreed._"

B

Bacon? My eyes flitter open as the smell of bacon finds its way to my nose. I look out the open window, the sun high in the sky, rubbing my eyes I sit up. Looking around I remember where I am. My eyes dart around the room, he must be in the kitchen. I grab one of his shirts and groggily pull it on. Hoisting myself up from the bed I walk around the wall that separates the sleeping area from the rest of the apartment.

At the far wall I see Edward hovering over a stove, the crackle of frying bacon confirming my hopes. He turns to me and smiles, "Good morning Bella. Did I wake you?" He points to a mug, "I heard you moving around so I poured you a cup of coffee." My eye follows his gesture to the island between us and I lumber over plopping down on a stool.

"Thanks." I manage to grumble.

"Mornings are not quite your thing I see." He smiles and hands me a plate with eggs and the fresh bacon.

I can't help but giggle a little, eyeing the food as I take a sip of the coffee. It's really good, "Yeah sorry." I look around the room, not finding a clock I ask, "What time is it anyway?"

He answers immediately, "Just nearly ten."

I groan, "I can't believe I slept this late." Turning off the stove and setting the pan in the sink he turns towards me. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I had some business that needed tending to." He sees that I have yet to touch the food, "Not hungry?"

"Oh no, I am." I'm suddenly starving and pick up a fork, digging into the eggs. I take another sip of the coffee and notice that the blinds are down in here and not the sleeping area. "It's a beautiful day outside, you should let some of it in."

He freezes for a moment, "You can open them if you would like." I stop eating, he sounds nervous.

"It's your place, if you don't want them open they don't have to be." Did I offend him? He seems so taken off guard by my question that I'm not sure if this is the same Edward.

He turns to me, a pensive look on his face. "No, go ahead please. A little more light would do well for us."

It's like he's testing me, daring me to open the windows. I slowly step off of my stool and walk over to the window closest to me. I reach out with my left hand and pull one of the chords, the blinds swivel instead of raise letting little streams of light into the room.

I turn my head seeing his eyes bore into me as he watches my every move. I move to the second of the three windows, before I pull the chord on this set he steps back away from the island and leans against the counter. I gently tug the chord, letting more light into the room.

I step towards the last window and he doesn't move this time. I reach for the chord and wrap my right hand around the tassel. I turn my head towards him again and stop as our eyes meet.

"Bella, there is something you need to know." He says timidly. I keep hold of the tassel but don't pull.

"I have only ever told a very small number of people about myself and I have come to realize in the time we have spent together that you deserve to know as well." He slowly stands up from leaning against the counter and walks towards me. "The most important thing you need to know about me is that I love you more than any person I have ever known."

This isn't what I was expecting. He steps up to me and places his hand around mine, holding the tassel with me. I try to respond but he stops me, placing a cold finger against my lips, "Let me finish this please." He lays that hand on my cheek and I nod, "Secondly, you need to know that I have been lying to you."

I'm shocked, "What…what do you mean? You don't love me?"

"No, that part is true. Do you remember when we first met?" he asks sternly.

"Of course I do." Thinking on that day, wondering how it is about to be tainted.

"You met me before that day. I was there when you got that scar on your arm."

I suddenly see images in my head, a man trying to force himself on me, the knife in his hand, Edward appearing in the alley and pulling us apart, lifting the man above his head with one arm, the knife glancing harmlessly off of his face when the man slashed him, then Edward biting into his neck.

It's so vivid, so real, like an epiphany. I look up at him, "You…what…" I don't try and break away. His hand goes from my cheek to my other hand, softly wrapping around mine he lifts it to his chest and places it flat there. Beyond the feel of his hard cold skin against mine…I feel nothing, no heartbeat.

The speed, strength, only seeing him inside and never during the day, and what he did to that man. "A…a vampire?" I ask nervously, hardly believing that I'm asking the question. I feel him gently pull my hand down, causing the blinds to open. As they separate the light touches his skin and seems to reflect back at me. It looks ass though his skin is inlaid with thousands of tiny diamonds.

"Yes Bella, a vampire." My head is reeling, I'm not sure what to make of this but as I stand there with one hand in his and the other on his silent chest I know that I am not afraid. He could have done whatever he wanted with me up to this point but I'm still alive and unharmed.

"What does this mean for us?" I ask.

I can see in his eyes that he is struggling with this, even more than I am, "It means you have a choice Bella. If you choose, you can stay with me and we can go on being happy together. Or you can choose to leave, as you have seen I have the power to make you forget all of this and you can go on as though we never happened."

I answer immediately, absolutely sure of what I want, "No, I want to stay." Pulling my hands loose I throw my arms around him, "Please don't make me go."

I feel his arms close around me and he kisses the top of my head, "I could never do that." I don't know how long we stayed like that but I could have stayed that way for the rest of my life…and I hoped to.

E

I had prepared my self for the worst. I knew that once I had unlocked the memories of that night in the alley that there would be no turning back. I could not have hoped for a better resolution. I had won and Jacob was to be left out in the cold.

I spent the rest of the day explaining everything to her, my powers, how I have been able to live in this city for so long, I told her about Carlisle and the others, everything except the werewolves. Since they would be leaving us alone I figured it would be a moot point.

We spent the day talking and I would not have had it any other way. It is so liberating, a wonderful feeling, to be able to talk with her freely now.

"I have some news for you Bella. Just a little bit of business that needs tending to."

She laughs and with sarcasm obvious in her voice, "I don't know if I can take much more."

"I called in to the office while you were asleep and we have booked your first concert."

She pales almost instantly, "Oh my god, really? When is it?" It is odd how the idea of a vampire being real does nothing to faze her but the mention of having to perform for people rocks her foundation.

I smile, trying not to laugh at the awkwardness of her idiosyncrasies, "It will be in two weeks. I know it is not a lot of time and you will be the opening act for a bigger show but it is a start and we need to let the public see you."

Some of the color comes back into her cheeks, "Do you think I'm ready?"

I lay my hand on her cheek reassuringly, "More than ready and I will be there to watch over you." I pull her close and wrap my arms around her, "I will always watch over you."


End file.
